songparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter II
This is a song parody by Newbie49. The song, "Street Fighter II", is a parody of "Nothing on You" by B.o.B. (Featuring Bruno Mars). The song is about two friends playing Street Fighter II on the SNES, exchanging some Street Fighter trivia. I hope you enjoy. Lyrics I was in my room, with nothing to do So I asked my friend, what he wanted to do Let’s play some Street Fighter II, baby Street Fighter II, baby You can be Ken, and I’ll be Ryu Now, I am certain, what we’re going to do Let’s play some Street Fighter II, baby Street Fighter II, baby Now, I see we are going to have fun I’m going to kick some butt ‘til I’m done Street Fighter II on the SNES is awe-some I get to beat people up and throw-them I get beat Chun-Li with a drop kick And then I do a “Hadouken” Facing M. Bison, Blanka, and Vega Nintendo will always be better than Sega I’m button-mashing, I’m also bashing On dead skulls, I really am I don’t want to sound redundant, but I know that This is the best fighting game out The gameplay is quick, you gotta see Makes you forget that you got to pee But now I seriously, got to go, go, go I was in my room, with nothing to do So I asked my friend, what he wanted to do Let’s play some Street Fighter II, baby Street Fighter II, baby You can be Ken, and I’ll be Ryu Now, I am certain, what we’re going to do Let’s play some Street Fighter II, baby Street Fighter II, baby Come on, let’s play another one I’ve seen there’s a bunch of others ones From ALPHA, EX, to III and IV Come on, it can get its own dang store There are even two movies, they aren’t that groovy Starring Van Damme, and also, Kristin Krooky However, Raul Julia was good as M. Bison Wait, let’s just play the game We’re fighting Russians, and Indians Chinese and Americans Shadaloo leaders and Thai Masters We’re really going to kick some butt Then, sometimes that dang game froze Like a Nintendo 64 But we still want that thing to go, go, go I was in my room, with nothing to do So I asked my friend, what he wanted to do Let’s play some Street Fighter II, baby Street Fighter II, baby You can be Ken, and I’ll be Ryu Now, I am certain, what we’re going to do Let’s play some Street Fighter II, baby Street Fighter II, baby Then, I remembered, there was the first game Called Fighting Street, and I have to say It was on the TurboGrafx-CD, and you gotta see I played the game, and it was pretty lame I was in my room, with nothing to do So I asked my friend, what he wanted to do Let’s play some Street Fighter II, baby Street Fighter II, baby You can be Ken, and I’ll be Ryu Now, I am certain, what we’re going to do Let’s play some Street Fighter II, baby Street Fighter II, baby Yeah, and that’s just how we play it And I’m going to let this slide Newbie49 Amongst The Stars Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Parodies by Newbie49